Benutzer:Fireheart002/Lieblingsmenschen
Ich bin nicht gemein oder versuche, irgendwen in Rangfolgen zu stecken. Ich liste hier nur die Leute auf, die mir mehr bedeuten als ich mir selbst bedeute. *M. Ich. Liebe. Dich. Du bist die beste beste Freundin der Welt. Du bist einfach ein Wunder und es ist so toll, dass wir uns so gut verstehen. In unserer Freundschaft existiert Scham auch nicht. Und Streit erst recht nicht. Ich liebe dich über alles, und es ist mir egal, dass alle denken, wir wären ein Paar. Freunde küssen sich halt auch mal, okay? Ich will dich niemals verlieren, Lieblingsyogapartnerin. Love is all that I Need and I found it there in your heart - it isn't too hard to see we're in heaven. <3 *E. Du bist mein allerbester Freund und niemand wird dir diesen Platz noch wegnehmen können. Ich bin stolz auf dich und auf alles, was du geschafft hast. Ich liebe dich immer, egal, ob du traurig, betrunken, bekifft oder gerade in einer Discokugel bist. Du bist einer meiner absoluten Lieblingsmenschen. Ich hab dich so unendlich lieb. *JL. Pinkie Promises für immer. Lieb dich, Boy. So sehr. *AJ. <3 *Lieblingsbüro. Zu euch muss ich nichts mehr sagen. Ihr wart immer für einander da, auch für mich und ich für euch, und ich werde dieses ganze Jahr niemals vergessen und für immer in meinem Herzen behalten, was auch immer kommt. Ihr wart die besten Kollegen der Welt und ich bin so unendlich glücklich darüber, dass wir zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort gearbeitet haben. Ich hab euch lieb, ihr fünf. Teebeutel für immer. *K. Wir reden über alles und über alles Belangloses, aber über alles Wichtige und alles gleichzeitig. Ich kann ihr einfach alles erzählen und das ist so verdammt wichtig. Sie wird mir niemals unwichtig sein können, egal, wie wenig wir reden und überhaupt. Sie hat mir viel geholfen und hat mich durch die ganze Oberstufe begleitet. Danke. *A. Ein Mädchen wie dieses wird es niemals wieder in meinem Leben geben. Ich hab sie kennengelernt und war 2 Tage später mit ihr so befreundet, wie es normalerweise nach 2 Monaten der Fall wäre. Freundschaft auf den ersten Blick, sagt man hier. Sie ist mit Abstand eine meiner wichtigsten Freundinnen und ich wüsste nicht, wo ich ohne sie wäre. Außerdem unterstützt sie mich bei allem, was ich tue und so einen Menschen zu finden, ist verflucht schwer. *H. Teil 3 meiner Besten Freundinnen. Ich kenne sie schon 7 Jahre, aber erst seit 4 Jahren sind wir richtig Freunde. Ich bin froh, dass wir es sind. Sie behält Geheimnisse für sich, macht jeden runter, der mich schlecht macht und ist einfach immer für mich da. Ein wunderbarer Mensch, den ich einfach über alles liebe. *L. Teil 4. Und genauso wichtig. Sie ist die Schwester von A und erst seit letztem Jahr richtig dabei. Aber ich bin froh, dass sie es ist. Sie hört zu, redet keinen Müll und ist einfach ein Mensch, mit dem man über wirklich alles reden kann. Mit ihr kann man auch jeden Scheiß machen. Sie ist einfach wunderbar. *P. Seit 7 Jahren sind wir befreundet und obwohl es manchmal Streit gab oder Meinungsverschiedenheiten, sind dieses wunderbare Wesen und ich uns unserer Freundschaft für immer treu geblieben. Sie teilt meine Meinungen, meine Leidenschaften, meine Geschmäcker. Wir teilen uns alles - Shirts, Decken, Kopfhörer, Essen, Besteck, Trinken, Schminke und was weiß ich, was es noch alles gibt. In dieser Freundschaft ist Schamgefühl nicht existent. Wir haben so gut wie alles, was man als Freunde macht, schon zusammen gemacht. Schwimmen in der Ostsee, Konzerte, eine Reise, Übernachtungen, Essen gehen, Feiern gehen, Kleider ausgesucht... Alles. Sie wird mir niemals unwichtig sein. *ÖA. Vor allem AT und SL. Die Autofahrten mit dir, A, sind die besten Autofahrten, die ich je erlebt habe. Verlier nicht dein Feuer. Und du, S, bist wie ein Onkel, den ich nie hatte. Mit keinem anderen Menschen kann ich solche Witze machen und über Dinge reden, über die ich mit meinen Eltern nie reden würde. *Flammi. Es wird niemals eine Zeit geben, in der du mir unwichtig bist, Kleine. Egal, wie lange wir nicht schreiben - du warst meine allererste, richtige beste Freundin und damit hast du dir einen Platz in meinem Herzen ergattert, den niemand sonst einnehmen kann. Wir haben zu viel durchgemacht, als dass wir niemals keine Freunde sein könnten. *Star. Eine der wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben, die ich schon seit Ewigkeiten kenne. Ohne dich wäre ich einige Male oft verzweifelt. Ich werde dich immer lieben, egal, was passiert. Und du stehst immer noch auf der Liste der Menschen, die ich unbedingt einmal treffen möchte. F(N)euer forever. *Tau. Ich werde auch niemals damit aufhören, dich als eine der wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben anzusehen. Man muss nicht jeden Tag mit den Menschen interagieren, die man liebt. Und mit dir hab ich so viel durchgemacht und so viel erlebt, dass es unmöglich für mich ist, dich einfach aus der Liste der Menschen, die ich liebe, zu streichen.